Valentine Chocolate
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: Kagome brings treats for valentines day and Inu yasha wants some chocolate. to what extent will he get some?


**Valentine Chocolate**  
  
Kagome hummed happily as she traveled the short distance to the well. In her backpack resided some holiday treats and she smiled. Though she wasn't the biggest fan of Valentine's Day (her never having a sweetheart to hang out with) she figured she could use this as an excuse to give her friends pink, frilly gifts. She giggled at the image of her feudal ear friends trying to process the fact that the valentines were supposed to be pink, red and white with lace and hearts littering the pathetic piece of paper.  
  
Slinging her knapsack higher onto her back, Kagome lightly jumped into the well, being met with the familiar glow of blue light. With a smile she pulled her self out of the well, climbing up on a large vine that had served her as a mock ladder many times. As she emerged from the well, she smiled at the scene before her. There was something about this age that made her really love nature. Butterflies fluttered by and the sun seeped through the leaves of large trees. Her feet touched down onto the soft green grass and she smiled.  
  
A large 'Feh' emerged from the forest and her smile widened as the figure of her affections appeared from within the tree line. The silver haired hot head scowled a greeting as his bare feet traveled their way towards her solitary figure. As he approached, the wind whipped his beautiful silver hair and the long sleeves of his haori to the side, drawing attention to his blazing golden eyes. He seemed to be a god, a powerful, untouchable god who could steal a girl's heart as quickly as he could steal ramen into his mouth.  
  
Kagome was about to greet him when the inu hanyou boy beat her to it. "What the hell took you so long, wench?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and her smiled wavered slightly, yet the evident smile of a goddess still graced her face and she giggled. "Hello to you too, Inu yasha."  
  
Slightly thrown off by the remarkably good mood the schoolgirl was in, Inu yasha stared at her closely, determining to himself that she was sick or had bumped her head with her backpack.  
  
"Answer me," he growled and crossed his arms into the insides of his haori sleeves in annoyance.  
  
Kagome smiled and set down her backpack, sitting down in the soft grass, allowing the small green plants to tickle her bare legs. She smiled at him and patted the ground next to her. Taking the hint, the hanyou sat him self grumpily next to her, his arms remained crossed. He sent her a glare, annoyed that she wasn't answering his question.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inu yasha," she said with a smile, she didn't really mean the apology and they both knew it. After all, she was only a little bit late, it was barely enough to make a big deal out of and Kagome's sickeningly good mood was slightly rubbing off on the hanyou.  
  
With a quirked smile, Kagome opened her yellow bag and began digging around. The golden-eyed boy looked over the schoolgirl's shoulder, trying to determine what she was doing and why she _still_ refused to answer his question.  
  
With a smile, she drew out a small bag from the bag, confusing the hanyou. She looked at him, her blue eyes shinning happily as she showed a large lollipop to the bemused puppy. "I got you all Valentine treats," she smiled, "You remember Valentine's Day, I explained it earlier, remember?"  
  
At the hanyou's nod, Kagome grinned and began digging around the bag. "That was for Shippou. And this is for Miroku and Sango!" She happily held up two large boxes, both wrapped in pink paper and a large red and white bow residing on top, drawing its attention to the bright and conspicuous looking thing. The hanyou raised an eyebrow and Kagome smiled at his expression. "Its chocolate."  
  
The hanyou smirked and nodded, aware of what the candy she spoke of was. She had often teased him for being a dog and how dogs can't eat chocolate without getting sick. It annoyed him and there had been many occasions when he'd had cravings for the sweet smelling treat.  
  
"This is for Kaede-Bachan," Kagome said with a smile and held up a pink candle with sparkles shimmering off it. "I know it's not much, but I don't think her having candy would be wise, considering her age."  
  
"Shippou's older than her," Inu yasha said with a shrug.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, but Shippou isn't a 'weak old human' as you so frequently point out," she smirked at the hanyou's stricken expression.  
  
"Feh!" Inu yasha declared for lack of anything better to say.  
  
Kagome giggled and leaned back against the woodwork of the ancient well. The grain of the wood rubbed against the back of her neck and she sighed, packing the gifts away.  
  
She looked back at Inu yasha and raised an eyebrow at his sad face. "What is it?"  
  
The hanyou scowled and said nothing, turning away from her. At once, Kagome knew what was wrong. She had forgotten to give him her gift. She grinned and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Of course I saved the best present for last!"  
  
Inu yasha's adorable dog-ears twitched towards her and he turned his face slightly towards her. Kagome smiled as she felt a molten gold eye peering at her through heavy lashes.  
  
Digging into her bag, she pulled out a stuffed white puppy, its large red eyes staring upwards in a puppy dog expression. A small pink bow was tied around its neck and it held a large red heart in its mouth. He stared at it for a moment before looking at her in confusion.  
  
"It's a stuffed animal," Kagome blushed, "Its used for comfort in small children." The hanyou glared at her and she giggled. "Not saying you're a little child or anything. In my time, we give it to our friends to show we care."  
  
"I don't need comfort from fabric, Kagome," he said and Kagome felt slightly hurt. He smiled at her and snorted. "But...thanks." She grinned and nodded, closing her eyes. With the eyes safely closed, Inu yasha tucked the small animal into his haori, adding it to his collection of mementos that Kagome had given him over the course of a year. The small animal tucked itself deep into the folds of his kimono, residing next to a picture of him self and Kagome, a withered and almost dead flower, and a sock. He'd never told her that he'd stolen the sock, it just gave him a small comfort, and some things were best left unsaid.  
  
Kagome dug into her pack, after opening her eyes, and pulled out a box full of Godiva chocolate. The small pink box opened to reveal all kinds of chocolate that Kagome loved. Pure milk chocolate, caramel filled, raspberry filled, white chocolate, and much more. Inu yasha peered at her as the sweet scent of chocolate filled the air. He blinked and stared at it, his mouth watering.  
  
Kagome noticed the hanyou's look and turned away from him. "Not for you, puppy."  
  
Inu yasha frowned in annoyance and leaned forward some more, "Why not?"  
  
"You'll get sick," she stated simply and placed a chocolate into her mouth, chewing the small square shape until the brown sweet melted into her hungry mouth. "And I don't want that. Besides, these chocolates are mine."  
  
"But I want some," Inu yasha demanded with a scowl, him leaning forward more.  
  
"No," Kagome said simply.  
  
His scowl deepened and he reached for the box, "Give me some."  
  
"No," Kagome grinned and leaned away from him, popping a white chocolate into her mouth. The hanyou growled and reached his clawed hand out for the box. She pulled it away with a grin and kicked the boy off her stomach, allowing her to swallow the delicious candy. She grinned, "Mmm, that was so good!" She teased the hanyou, causing the said boy to growl.  
  
"Come on, Kagome, don't be cruel," he whimpered, giving her a pout, and his ears drooping.  
  
"Let me think about it," the hanyou brightened. "No," his scowl returned tenfold and she screeched in surprise when he tackled her to the ground, his hand holding down one of her wrists, while the other reached for the last chocolate.  
  
Kagome giggled and dropped the box and picked up the chocolate. She held it threateningly to her lips and pretended to prepare to put it in her mouth. Inu yasha's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, I would," Kagome giggled and waved the chocolate around. "Its so good, too, I think I'm going to savor this one for a while. Pure milk chocolate melting in _my_ mouth, yum, yum, yum." She smirked and opened her mouth. Inu yasha growled as she popped the chocolate into her mouth.  
  
He smirked and his golden eyes flashed. "That's my chocolate, Kagome," he growled and Kagome smirked.  
  
What happened next surprised Kagome and she nearly died of shock. Because at that moment, Inu yasha dipped his head down and captured her lips with his own. She opened her mouth in a gasp and his tongue swept in, capturing her further into a deep and passionate kiss. She moaned and closed her eyes. When she was about to respond, the hanyou pulled away, a victorious grin on his face.  
  
Only when he started chewing did she realize what he did. Her face burned bright red in embarrassment and anger as she glared up at the hanyou. "You!"  
  
The hanyou smirked and jumped off Kagome running away, the chocolate in his mouth, having stolen it in her time of shock.  
  
"Get back here so I can '_s'_ you into oblivion," Kagome snapped as she chased the boy. He smirked and blew a kiss at her, causing her to falter and stutter. With a chuckle he began to run.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, she'd never seen Inu yasha laugh before, but here he was having a grand old time tormenting her and not afraid of rejection or being sat. Well, he would be in a moment, until then, Kagome relished in the feel of Inu yasha's laughter carrying on the wind, soon mingling with her own.  
  
Inu yasha smirked as he ran from the blushing schoolgirl. As he swallowed the chocolate he was lost in his thoughts. _'The chocolate tastes ok,_' he mused, '_but you taste better, Kagome.'_ He smirked and laughed as Kagome tackled him from behind. The two rolled in the grass laughing like the world wasn't watching.  
  
_Owari_  
  
Happy Valentine's Day! Remember to kiss your sweetheart!


End file.
